The invention relates to a pack for stick-shaped articles, such as cigarettes or other smoker's articles, especially a hinge-lid pack, with a pack part and with a lid which is connected in an articulated manner to a rear wall of the pack part, the pack part furthermore having a front wall, side walls and a bottom wall, and, in particular, means being provided for arranging a part number of the articles in a position offset in height relative to another part number of the articles.
Hinge-lid packs are a form of pack for cigarettes which is in widespread use throughout the world. In these, a group of cigarettes arranged in rows is surrounded by an inner wrapping made from tin foil or paper. The hinge-lid pack is produced from thin cardboard and has a pack part and a lid. Usually arranged in the pack part is a collar which projects with a part region out of the pack part and which, in the closing position, is surrounded by the lid. To extract the first article more easily, adjacent rows can be arranged offset in height relative to one another.